Scoob of the Museum
Scoob of the Museum is the second episode of Yo, Scooby-Doo!. Premise A museum is being haunted by a Skeleton Mammoth, that has come back to life. But how, and why? So Mystery Inc. deal with this super case. Plot It is a dark and stormy night. The lightning is so heavy that it smashes into a giant tree branch and the branch falls into the middle of the road. Next to the road is a National History Museum. In the museum, all of the statues are as still as rock. Suddenly, the moon shines onto the Mammoth Skeleton. It moves and then smashes the place up with it's tusks. The Skeleton Mammoth then smiles and goes into the same position as it was before. The next day, it is a sunny afternoon and the Mystery Machine is driving down the road. "Like, it's so hot!" Says Shaggy. "Reah, rot!" Agrees Scooby. "Don't worry guys, we should be at the museum in about 10 minutes" says Fred. "It should be a fun day, without any mysteries!" Says Velma. "Yeah! It should be nice to get away from mystery solving once in a while" says Daphne. "Like, I can't wait to get out of this heat and into the museum's cafe, eh Scoob?" Asks Shaggy. "Reah" replies Scooby. "Food!" Says Velma. "They'll do anything for food" says Fred. "Yep, that's us!" Says Shaggy. "Reah! Rats rus" says Scooby. The gang start to laugh. "Like, what?" Asks Shaggy. "That's us!" Laughs Velma. Scooby and Shaggy frown and cross their arms. "Aw, come on guys, you've got to admit that was a bit funny" says Fred. Shaggy begins to smile. Then Scooby does. All of the gang laugh now. Suddenly, the broken branch blocks the van from getting past. "Oh great!" Says Daphne. "What are we gonna do now Freddie?" Asks Velma. The gang look at Scooby and Shaggy. "Like, you're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?" Asks Shaggy. The gang nod. "Oh no!" Cries Scooby and Shaggy. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy have nearly moved the broken branch. They are poring with sweat. Then they move the branch. "Phew!" Says Shaggy. "Rat was rard work!" Says Scooby. "You can say that again Scoob" says Shaggy. "Rat was rard work!" Says Scooby again. Scooby and Shaggy jump back into the van and the van drives into the National History Museum car park. "I'll go pay for this parking spot, you guys make you're way in" says Fred. "Okay" says Daphne. So the gang walk into the museum whilst Fred pays. Whilst Fred is paying, there is a woman paying next to him. "Hello" says the woman. "Hi" says Fred. "I'm Angelica" says the woman. "I'm Fred!" Says Fred. "Have you come with anyone today?" Asks Angelica. "Yes, my friends" says Fred. "Cool, bye" says Angelica walking off in a rush. "Strange!" Says Fred. So Fred walks into the museum and sees the gang waiting for him. Then they see police and the whole Ice Age area has been blocked off as well. The policeman walks to the gang. "I'm sorry kids but you can't come in" says the policeman. "Why?" Asks Velma. "This may sound strange, but last night, the Skeleton of that Mammoth came to life and wrecked the exhibit!" Says the policeman pointing to the Skeleton Mammoth. "We can help" says Fred. "Really?" Asks the policeman. Soon the gang are looking for clues by the Skeleton Mammoth. Velma looks on the floor and sees wet, human, foot prints. "Look!" Says Velma. She shows the gang the foot prints. "Jeepers!" Says Daphne. "Like, can we go to the cafe now?" Asks Shaggy. "No!" Shouts the gang except for Scooby. "Then this must mean that there is a culprit for our Mammoth" says Fred. "Exactly what I was thinking, Freddie!" Says Velma. "Let's split up and look for clues" says Fred, "the girls and I will search around upstairs whilst Shaggy and Scooby, you search in the basement". "Zoinks!" Says Shaggy. "Rikes!" Agrees Scooby. "Like, why do we always get the rubbish jobs?" Asks Shaggy but then he notices Fred, Daphne and Velma have gone. So, Scooby and Shaggy search in the basement. "Like, what exactly are we looking for?" Asks Shaggy. Scooby begins to spueal and crie. "What's up Scoob?" Asks Shaggy. Then Shaggy notices the Skeleton Mammoth is behind him. "Zoinks!" Cries Shaggy. Scooby and Shaggy run beginning the chase scene. They run all across the museum until they get to the cafe. They dress up as waiters. "Hello sir, what would you like?" Asks Shaggy to the Mammoth. The Skeleton Mammoth gets confused. "Waitress, get the best soup of the day!" Says Shaggy to Scooby. Scooby fetches some soup. Then Shaggy throws the soup into the Mammoth's face. They run away ending the chase scene. Soon they bump into Fred, Daphne and Velma. "What's wrong guys?" Asks Fred. "The Skeleton Mammoth!" Cries Shaggy. "You found him?" Asks Velma. "Reah!" Says Scooby acting out what the Mammoth looked like. "Where is he?" Asks Daphne. Scooby and Shaggy take the gang to the cafe. The Mammoth is gone. "But he was here!" Says Shaggy. Fred finds a bit of cloth on the floor. "Wait, that looks like cloth from Angelica's shirt" says Fred. "Who's Angelica?" Asks the gang. "She started chatting to me when I was paying for the parking slot" says Fred. "Then I think we know who the culprit is!" Says Velma. Soon the gang set a trap. "This is one good trap Fred!" Says Daphne. "Well, I was brought up in building traps" says Fred. "So who's live bait?" Asks Shaggy. "You and Scooby of course!" Says Velma. "No, not this time!" Says Shaggy. "Ruh-huh!" Agrees Scooby. "Would you do it for a Scooby Snack?" Asks Velma. "Ro boy, reah!" Says Scooby. "Like, okay!" Says Shaggy. Velma throws them a Scooby Snack each and then Scooby and Shaggy act like they're tuff. So they call for the Skeleton Mammoth. "Mr. Skeleton Mammoth!" Calls Shaggy. "Rello!" Calls Scooby. Suddenly the Mammoth appears and Scooby and Shaggy lure him into the trap. A rope falls around the Skeleton Mammoth's neck and the gang look inside it's mouth. Inside, Angelica is controlling the Mammoth. "Angelica!" Says Fred. "Just as we suspected!" Says Velma. Soon the Sheriff arrives and puts Angelica in handcuffs. "Why did she do it?" Asks the Sheriff. "Simple, she wanted the museum" says Velma. "First, we found wet foot prints earlier, and by looking at Angelica's boots now, they are wet" says Daphne. "Also, we found a bit of cloth from Angelica's shirt that must have ripped off!" Says Fred. "And I would've gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling kids, and you're dog!" Says Angelica. "Rog, where?" Asks Scooby. Everyone laughs. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Cheers Scooby. Writer's Note I'm Kyle03, the writer of this episode. I hope you enjoyed! Comment your opinion and thanks for reading! Cast and characters Villains Suspects Culprits Locations *National History Museum Notes/trivia * Quotes :"Just as we suspected!" - Velma Home media *Yo, Scooby-Doo! - Volume 1: Mummy Caper Category:DarthHill's Stuff